


Grendel’s Demonic Meadhall

by Cassidy5002



Category: 1984 - George Orwell, Beowulf (Poem), Canterbury Tales - Geoffrey Chaucer, Hamlet - Shakespeare, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassidy5002/pseuds/Cassidy5002
Summary: For a school project, we had to write a fanfiction. So, I thought I'd post it here. Written in May 2019. If you were one of my group-mates and want me to add you as a co-author, message me.





	Grendel’s Demonic Meadhall

**Author's Note:**

> Anything in bold is something I added or changed after the class ended. Some words were guessed because I couldn't read the screen-shots, those are underlined.

_ **Horatio, Jane, The Wife of Bath, and O’Brien appear in an underwater cave with a long table set for five. Grendel stands in front of it.** _

Grendel: Welcome to my lair. This is what it’s like to be banished by God. I’m so lonely! Jane, find something nice about it so I can feel better.

Horatio: Don’t make demands of the young lady.

Jane: It is quite fine for Grendel to ask. I find it good that the Lord is giving you another chance.

Wife of Bath: All men will kneel before us....

O’Brien: How will you achieve such an endeavor**?**

Jane: I find that unnecessary as men and women should treat each other respect. Wife of Bath, I think your view comes from a dark past.

Grendel: All you pesky Humans, you days are numbered. I shouldn’t waste time on you mortals.

Wife of Bath: I agree with Grendel. Men’s days are numbered, just like my last husband....

Horatio: I think that is quite enough of that, thank you.

O’Brien: Anyways, I found Bath’s idea amazing. I would take it under consideration.

Jane: If you don’t mind my asking, I’m curious to know where this unpleasant thought come from, to what justice would that create.

Wife of Bath: In my experience, men are ignorant, naive, and overbearing beings that can be easily manipulated.

Grendel: _**(**growls**)**_ Enough of this. I brought you all here to ask you one question to decide your fate. _**(focuses on the Wife of Bath)**_ Looks like my incantation was wrong, instead of two priests I got you, Wife of Bath.

Wife of Bath: Oh, well. That’s your mistake, now get on with your question.

Grendel: What’s your darkest truth no one knows**?**

Wife of Bath: I actually loved them. It’s not an act. I just care about money more.

O’Brien Emmanuel Goldstein was nothing but a symbol. I am the leader of the Brotherhood. Torment was only a cover**,** but I secretly enjoyed it.

Grendel: _(muttered under breath)_ And I thought I was evil. _(to group)_ Horatio, why don’t you enlighten us.

Horatio: Why are you all so willing to go along with this monster?

Jane: I don’t mind answering.

Grendel: Go on, Jane.

Jane: Grendel**,** by answering your question. I hope that you find us not too different from you. For my secret is that I never fully approved Elizabeth’s marriage**,** and I feared that she took him only for his money.

Horatio: This is outrageous, I don’t answer to you, monster. (_draws sword)_

Jane: What are you so afraid of revealing, sir?

Horatio: I don’t see why my affairs should be public.

_Stage discretion: Grendel rushes towards Horatio, relieving him of his sword **and** pinning him **up against **a wall, pressing the sword to his throat, one drop of blood trickles_

Grendel: Speak**,** and your death will be quick**,** or I will hand you to that one**.** _(points to O’Brien)_

_Stage discretion: Horatio looks between the two._

Horatio: Alright. Alright. As you wish. I was never Hamlet’s friend. I’ve been working for Fortinbras since before we met at Wittenberg. I orchestrated the demise of the Danish Royal family. Normandy and Fortinbras are marching on the castle as we speak. You took me out of the war counsel. I was waiting to report in. King Hamlet Senior’s death provided the perfect opportunity to take control.

Grendel: Doesn’t it feel good to get that off your chest**?**

_Stage discretion: Horatio closes his eyes. Grendel stabs him through **the** chest, driv**ing** the sword into the stone, leaving him pinned as a decoration._

O’Brien: Damn. That’s a shame. I was thinking about all the fun things I could do. To break him into a million pieces and put him back together as I wanted.

Jane: _(cowering)_ Can I go home now**,** please?

Wife of Bath: I never liked him anyway.

O’Brien: Actually**,** I’d like to stay, you and I have similar tastes.

Grendel: I’m not so sure about that. _(bits off O’Brien’s head)_ Now**,** who’s next?

_Stage discretion: Jane and the Wife of Bath scream and try to flee. Blackout as Grendel laughs manically over their screams._


End file.
